


Kyle XY Season 3

by kalinamay



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinamay/pseuds/kalinamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle has been adopted by the Tragers but now faces a new threat as Latnok, what was once a group of visionaries, has their own agenda for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyle XY S03 E02 A Friend In Deed

(Takes place right after Season 3 Episode 1 what I added or changed from the original. Any dialogue straight from the show is in italics or bold. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.)

 

E02 – A Friend In Deed

Additional to Kyle’s dream:

AMANDA: You know you don’t have to walk me home every night but I love that you do. Ever since the prom you’ve been hovering by me. [She rubs her hand on his forearm, teasing voice]. Anything I should know about while I slept at the after party?

Kyle just grins down at her, uncertain of what to say…when Cassidy says it’s tonight, suddenly Kyle wakes up in his bathtub, and it’s a bad dream. He lies there for a few moments scared and agitated then focuses and replays the events and gets up and draws a picture of all the Latnok members and guards he remembers seeing at both places.

At the street fair we see Kyle talking on his cell as he weaves in and out of the crowd.

KYLE: Hey, Amanda. It’s me. What’s up? I’m at our meeting spot but I don’t see you…just give me a call when you get this.

He thinks he sees the Latnok guy wearing sunglasses [who looks right at Kyle] and makes his way toward him. As he does this he sees Amanda now coming toward him.

AMANDA: Hey, sorry I’m late. I got a late start this morning. I wasn’t feeling well.

Kyle wraps an arm around her shoulders and steers her away looking over his shoulder trying to see if the Latnok guy was there or not.

KYLE [thinks of her safety]: If you’re not feeling well we could go home, relax. Have a quiet moment.

AMANDA: Oh? Quiet sounds nice.

KYLE [suggests]: Read a book? Watch a movie?

AMANDA: Maybe later. Right now I think the fresh air will do me good.

Kyle nods and tucks her more closely at his side, his gaze sweeping the crowd but the Latnok guy isn’t anywhere in sight.

Later when Amanda asks Josh and Andy about being at the after party glances are passed back and forth between Kyle and Josh and Amanda and Andy.

JOSH [tries to defuse the awkward moment]: Oh, look, a Ferris wheel. Come on, honey.

Josh grabs Andy’s hand and leads her away from Kyle and Amanda.

ANDY: Honey?

Amanda watches them go, puzzled, before turning to Kyle.

AMANDA: Is there something I should know?

KYLE: No, nothing. Let’s go check out the Ferris wheel with them.

He turns a hopeful light-hearted smile as if there is nothing to worry about. When Amanda follows he’s relieved, but not for long. Josh and Andy are a few feet ahead of them. Josh is buying tickets for the Ferris wheel.

Behind them Kyle follows Amanda, very aware of her every move, every beat of her heart and is aware of when she left his side to walk away to find a garbage can. Because of the crowd he follows close, very close behind her, not wanting to let her out of his sight. Of course he ends up standing too close. When she turns around she smacks straight into him. He is quick to catch her when she loses her balance.

AMANDA [surprised]: Kyle!

KYLE [steadies her]: You okay?

AMANDA: I’m fine. Are you okay?

KYLE: I’m good.

He wraps an arm around her and leads her toward the Ferris wheel, aware she’s watching him with both concern and puzzlement. Just then she spies a booth.

AMANDA: Oh, Kyle, why don’t you go on ahead and get the tickets? I just want to look at something. I won’t be long.

The booth she went to held various souvenirs. Kyle is torn between leaving her or staying next to her side. Staying won out easily. Again when she turns around from browsing she smacks right into him.

AMANDA: Oof! Kyle? Are you sure you’re all right?

KYLE [holds her]: Never better.

She smiles and rubs her nose over his.

AMANDA: Seriously though. What’s going on? Is it about the after party, because Josh and Any were being really weird. Did something happen? [He hesitates]. Kyle, tell me the truth.

So he tells her that when he came out of the school she was gone and when he finally found her she was asleep, out cold and aways away from the school.

AMANDA: Out cold? [She shakes her head confused and lets go of him].

Kyle could sense his vague answers weren’t pleasing her, they were in fact making her more scared and confused. She was trusting him for answers he couldn’t give her. He tells her he took her home.

AMANDA [crosses her arms]: Kyle, by then it was 3am. The dance ended at eleven-thirty, thanks to the flood. What happened to me during those three and a half hours? What aren’t you telling me?

KYLE: You’re safe now.

AMANDA [shakes her head]: Kyle—

Andy and Josh came over.

JOSH: You two coming?

Somehow Amanda knows Kyle isn’t going to say anything more.

AMANDA: Sure. [She walks on ahead with Andy].

Kyle looks on surprised at Amanda wanting to go on a ride other than a merry-go-round and wonders if being upset is making her forget her fear of other rides.

ANDY: All okay?

AMANDA: Yes, why?

ANDY: No reason.

AMANDA [sees Andy’s skepticism]: We’re not fighting.

ANDY [isn’t convinced]: Uh-huh. Well, if you ever need to unload… [She points to herself].

Amanda just smiles a small smile and pauses to wait for Kyle. At the same time Andy and Amanda are talking, Josh and Kyle talk too.

JSOH: You okay?

KYLE: Yes.

JOSH: What’s up?

KYLE [looks around briefly]: The guy from Latnok’s here. He’s watching us.

JOSH: Great. What do we do?

KYLE: I’ll keep Amanda close while you keep Andy close.

JOSH: I like the sound of that.

Kyle walks beside Amanda, both are silent and though she’s mad that he won’t tell her anything and worried from what he’s leaving out, she’s glad he’s with her. But this was serious. Whatever happened scared him as much as it was scaring her now. Only she knew he knew. She didn’t have to have the same strong sense he did, she just knew him well enough by now that he was just trying to protect her. Again. She could feel a headache coming on.

Josh and Andy went on the Ferris wheel first then Amanda and Kyle. After a couple of more passengers came on the ride was smooth and Amanda found herself enjoying the fresh breeze, forgetting her anger and fright. Until Kyle started fidgeting causing the seat to sway, he ended up twisting in the seat trying to see over the back clearly agitated.

AMANDA: Kyle, did you see someone? [What she felt before came rushing back and so did her headache].

KYLE: Just people.

AMANDA: I don’t need cryptic answers. [She leans her head back and rubs her forehead, sorry she snapped at him].

KYLE: You’re headache’s back. [He looks at her in concern].

She just nods, barely.

KYLE: Here. [He places a hand on the back of her neck and places his forehead on hers. Suddenly she feels her headache ease, but a strange sharp tingle passes from his fingertip onto her neck]. Sorry, did I hurt you? [He removes his hand as if puzzled by it].

AMANDA: Less headachy. Thank you.

He did his special thing again, he was constantly surprising her with what he could do. She was amazed and thrilled by him. What could she do but kiss him?

JOSH [calls over to them]: Guys, we can see you.

ANDY: I think they have the right idea. [She turns and starts kissing him].

The spin of the wheel sent Josh and Andy out of sight for a moment.

Amanda rests her head on Kyle’s shoulder, loving the feel of him beside her. The whoosh feel of going around was how she felt when she was with him. Exhilarating.

KYLE [as if he can read her thoughts]: You’re braver.

AMANDA: What do you mean?

KYLE: Last time you would only go on a merry-go-round.

AMANDA: You make me feel safe.

As if to prove her statement false the Ferris wheel suddenly makes a sharp jerky stop sending the seats of passengers swaying back and forth more strongly. Kyle held her close.

JOSH [calls out]: Uh, guys, don’t fall off.

AMANDA [gasps]: I am so not liking this. [Another sharp jerk causes some other passengers to scream in fright]. Kyle?

She held on to the bar for he was suddenly leaning over too far, trying to see what was going on down below. One more sharp jerk and the Ferris wheel stopped moving. By then she and Kyle were at the very top and Andy and Josh were one seat below. Josh makes sounds from the Twilight Zone.

ANDY [pokes him]: Will you stop that?

JOSH: Who’s worried? They’ll get it going again. If not, [he puts his arm around the back of their seat], we’ll have to spend the night, beneath the stars, light of the moon.

ANDY: I take it back, it’s not your honor you need to buy more of, it’s your marbles.

JOSH: What? Just having a romantic moment.

ANDY: Oh, please. You call almost plunging to our deaths romantic?

Amanda grips the bar with both hands now.

KYLE [tries to reassure her]: I’m sure they’ll get it fixed.

JOSH [calls up to Kyle over his shoulder]: Why don’t you jump on down there and help get it started? [He notices Andy looking at him as if he really lost it]. Just kidding! He knows I’m kidding.

ANDY [in disbelief]: Right.

AMANDA [whispers to Kyle]: Can you?

He looks at her then down at the ground, nodding, making her eyes widen in wonder. It’s the same height as the roof he jumped off of where he’d been held.

It takes a few minutes before the yells from the other passengers send technicians scurrying to fix the problem. After a long while they finally get it working but after many stops and jerks, they begin to let the passengers off, while at the same time keeping the wheel balanced according to weight. Amanda and Kyle were the last to get off. But Kyle saw the Latnok guy again, only to disappear into the crowd and he knew he’d been the cause of the technical glitch somehow.

JOSH [comes up to him]: Think it was the Latnok guy?

KYLE: I know it was.

They head over toward the girls, Josh and Andy move on.

KYLE: Amanda?

AMANDA: Yes?

KYLE: After you finish work this afternoon do you want to spend the evening at my place?

AMANDA [thinks for a moment, studying him]: Truth time?

KYLE [hesitates at first]: As much as I can.

AMANDA: Okay.

Kyle tells Nicole he is going to tell Amanda the truth but she tells him Jessi needs his help first. When he arrives at Jessi’s apartment he texts Lori to keep an eye on Amanda for him. When Jessi answers the door he can tell at once something is wrong.

KYLE: Is everything all right?

She doesn’t answer him, she just leads him over to the letter. He reads it.

KYLE: Jessi, no. Not Sara too. I’m sorry.

JESSI: Why should you be?

KYLE: Come home with me. I know Nicole will want you to stay with us—

JESSI [interrupts him]: Kyle, she already asked me when she came over earlier today.

KYLE: She did? And?

JESSI: I just need your help with a box.

KYLE: Sure, [he pauses], Oh, I drew something for you. [He hands it to her]. I thought you should be aware of who I all saw at Latnok. I kept seeing this guy, [he points], at the fair today.

Jessi looks at Cassidy then at Kyle.

JESSI: He’s here.

KYLE: Who?

JESSI: This one. [She points at the drawing]. He lives here. He introduced himself to me. His name’s Cassidy. I met him when Sara and I were to leave on prom night.

KYLE: Do you think she saw him? Maybe that’s why she left.

JESSI: Doesn’t matter. She left me.

KYLE [feels her pain and doesn’t push]: What apartment is he in?

JESSI [smiles not very nicely]: Let’s go see.

KYLE: Wait. We need a plan.

JESSI: What for? [She goes on ahead and he follows. When she’s at Cassidy’s door they listen at the door]. I don’t think he’s home.

A dog starts to bark but Jessi concentrates and the dog stops. Kyle looks at her questioningly.

JESSI: The dog and I have met.

She withdraws a file and jimmies the lock. Kyle looks on in shock.

KYLE: What are you doing? That’s breaking and entering.

JESSI: I locked myself out one time and had to get in the apartment without Brian noticing I had left. It was just that once. Besides, do you tell me all your secrets? [She grins at him].

Kyle looks the way he did when Declan sucker-punched that college kid at the bar, an “only you would be so bold” look.

They walk in, the dog starts to growl when he sees Kyle but Kyle stops him with a look and the dog sits down. They creep in and look around. But the apartment is barren, no personal knickknacks, other than a dog bed and a few chew toys. There is one thing tacked on the fridge by a magnet. A brochure advertising the White Rabbit Party Band one night only on Faber Drive. Kyle thinks of his dream where Cassidy says “it’s tonight” and suddenly a strong sense of danger hits him and is anxious to phone Amanda to check on her. Kyle has a sense they are being watched and looks for a surveillance camera like the type Foss hid in the Trager house. Sure enough he finds one too conveniently located next to a mirror near the entrance where they walked in.

KYLE: Jessi, [he points to the hidden camera], he knows we’re here. Let’s go. [He speaks into the camera]. Stop following me, Cassidy. I’m warning you.

Jessi pats the dog’s head as they leave Cassidy’s apartment and Kyle quickly phones Amanda.

KYLE: Hi, Amanda. Just wondering how you’re doing and that I’m thinking of you. Call me.

When they are back at Jessi’s place she turns to him and shakes her head in disgust.

JESSI: I’m warning you? How effective is that?

KYLE: I know there’s a better way. [She looks at him expectantly]. I just need time to think of one.

She rolls her eyes, shakes her head and gets her bag.

JESSI: Here’s the box. [She takes a final look around, her face hardening].

Kyle is careful to keep any sympathy from showing on his face in case she’ll think its pity. He picks up the box and just before they lock up Jessi heads back inside then comes back out and he catches sight of the letter in her jacket pocket. She had picked up the torn letter, her last and final connection to a mother who didn’t care enough about her to stay. Just then Kyle’s phone rings and it’s Amanda. He sets the box down and answers it.

KYLE: Hey.

AMANDA’s voice: Hi. I miss you already.

KYLE: I miss you too. What’s that noise? Amanda? [He sounds alarmed]. Aren’t you home?

AMANDA [cut to her at the fair, Lori and Hillary are a few feet in front of her]: No, I decided to go out. But now I’m regretting it.

KYLE [cut back to him where Jessi waits impatiently beside him]: Why? Is anything wrong? Are you okay?

AMANDA [cut back to her]: I’m fine. Can’t say the same for Lori and Hillary. They’re too busy fighting. [View ahead of Hillary and Lori arguing].

KYLE’s voice: Where are you?

AMANDA: At the Faber Drive fair.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Stay right there. I’ll come get you.

AMANDA’s voice: Kyle, I’m fine. Quit worrying.

KYLE: See you soon. [Kyle dials Declan’s number]. Hey Declan, can you swing by Jessi’s and then take me to the fair? Amanda’s there and I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. In my dream, that Latnok guy, who I just found out from Jessi, his name’s Cassidy, had Amanda and said it’s tonight and then I found a brochure he had advertising the Faber Drive River band playing tonight only.

DECLAN’s voice: You got it. Be right there. I know by now to trust your feelings.

KYLE: Thanks.

JESSI: See? You don’t tell me everything. What dream?

KYLE: You have enough to worry about. [Wrong thing to say, Jessi looks insulted as if that wasn’t the point. He picks up the box]. Come on. I’ll tell you as we go. [She follows him].

At the fair, Cassidy is lurking nearby, watching Amanda. His palm device vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket and sees a signal flashing. He checks a mini-recording showing Kyle and Jessi in his apartment from earlier today. He calls Kyle from his phone.

CASSIDY: You know, I could charge you with breaking and entering.

KYLE [cut to him now in Declan’s car in the front passenger seat]: Really? I could charge you with kidnapping. What was in that drug you gave to Amanda when you had her? [Kyle doesn’t like it that Cassidy seems to be one step ahead of him].

CASSIDY [cut back to him]: We haven’t touched her since you told us not to. Come on, Kyle. Come know us.

KYLE’s voice: Leave me, my family, my friends alone.

CASSIDY: You’ll soon see it our way. [He looks around]. Do you know where your girlfriend is? [He locates Amanda by a booth].

Cut back to Kyle who looks over at Jessi and Declan. Both are listening closely. Declan floors it.

CSSIDY [cut back to him, taunting Kyle]: Like I said, not touching, just watching. Shall I tell you what she’s doing?

KYLE [cut back to him, looking worried]: You leave her alone.

CASSIDY [continues his taunt]: Taking a sip of water. Oh, now stopping by another booth, buying something. Gift for someone? You perhaps? Oh, there she goes, must be off now. Think about joining us. It won’t just benefit us, it will benefit you. [Cassidy hangs up and cut back to Kyle looking even more anxious].

JESSI [sitting in the back, looks over at him]: My way, this time.

Kyle is too worried to disagree. When they arrive at the fair Kyle hops out of Declan’s vehicle before Declan has a chance to fully stop the car and runs through the fair. Jessi hops out too and follows Kyle.

When Kyle comes up to Lori and asks her where Amanda is, she points to the boat. He runs off to try to catch the boat. Jessi pauses when she sees Lori and Hillary covered in ketchup, mustard and various other sauces, before going to help Kyle. Declan has caught up to them.

HILLARY: Was Kyle out with Jessi tonight?

Declan doesn’t answer.

HILLARY: Oh my God, number 39 – out with another girl.

LORI [mad]: Will you stop already with the break up list?

Amanda is walking through the crowd enjoying the band’s performance while Kyle runs and leaps over a cab. Someone bumps into her which makes her headache worsen and then rubs her temple. She stands at the rail rubbing her neck then hears a sound and looks up to find that someone has lost his grip on a lighting prop and has fallen. But in doing so wires from the lights come loose and the lights go off. The prop itself breaks free and people scream as the beam swings over their heads and straight towards her.

She ducks but two others aren’t so lucky.

Kyle has now reached the end of the dock when he sees two people fall into the water. Calling on all his senses he knows she’s still safely on the boat. He dives in. Jessi dives in too. She had seen the two people fall in also. As one, each sees and grabs a hold of the two and they surface, swimming toward the shore. Once Kyle sees they are looked after, he looks toward the boat.

JESSI: Go, get your precious girlfriend. I’ll stay here and look after them.

He heads again for the boat and makes it on board.

KYLE [calls out for her]: Amanda?! [People are looking at him as if he’s deranged as he searches through the crowd dripping wet].

AMANDA [waves a hand]: Kyle! I’m here! [She’s standing by the rail].

He goes over to her and holds her close but gets her all wet and has to pull free.

KYLE: You okay?

AMANDA: Fine. Thanks to you, [she nods toward the shore], so are they.

On the shore, paramedics have arrived and are looking over the two who had fallen into the river. Amanda sees Jessi there.

AMANDA: She came with you?

KYLE: Yes.

AMANDA: You were with her tonight, that’s why you cancelled our talk?

KYLE: She needed help.

Of course she did, when didn’t she? Amanda kept her peevish thoughts to herself. At least he wasn’t lying about where he’d been. She hugs him closer.

KYLE: I’m getting you wet.

AMANDA: I don’t care. [She smiles up at him and he smiles down at her].

Once the boat reaches the dock Kyle has been given a blanket and one given for Amanda to dry off with. Nicole is there too now and comes up to Jessi.

NICOLE: Where’s Kyle?

JESSI [points]: Where else?

Nicole looks and sees Kyle holding Amanda.

NICOLE: Well, it’s time, we should go home now. [Nicole smiles and places on arm around Jessi].

Jessi smiles somewhat nervously. A new home. But at least it’s with Kyle. When Nicole starts toward Kyle, Jessi volunteers to get him.

JESSI: I’ll go.

Kyle asks Amanda if she bought anything.

AMANDA [looks at him in shock]: How did you know?

KYLE: You did?

AMANDA: Yes. Why?

KYLE: It’s nothing.

AMANDA: No, it’s not.

KYLE: At a fair, lots to see and buy…deduced it?

She’s not convinced, as he doesn’t sound convincing and sighs. She pulls out a stuffed white rabbit.

AMANDA: It was a gift for you. A surprise.

KYLE [takes it]: For me?

She nods.

KYLE: Thank you. [But his thanks rings a little hollow as if he is deep in thought. He’s thinking of Cassidy who had watched her buy this. He leans down to kiss her].

Just then Jessi walks up to them.

JESSI: Nicole’s here to take us home.

KYLE [pulls away] Okay.

AMANDA [sounds suspicious]: Us?

JESSI: Yes, us. [Jessi smiles at her and can’t help but be smug over the fact that she’ll actually be living with Kyle and watches as he manages to peel himself away from her].

Amanda sees her mom has come for her as well and takes her time, lingering long enough to overhear Kyle tell Nicole that some guy named Cassidy had been here. Was Kyle being stalked by this man, was she being stalked as well? So much for their heart to heart talk.

Kyle then gets Jessi’s stuff from Declan’s car and puts it in Nicole’s car. He sits in the back with Jessi as Lori sits beside her mom in front.

KYLE [narrative]: On the ride home I couldn’t help wonder what Cassidy and Latnok wanted from me. I didn’t trust they wouldn’t leave anyone I loved alone. Forming a plan was even more imperative. What that plan was I didn’t know, but I knew I had to come up with something fast.


	2. Kyle XY S03 E03 Electric Kiss

Kyle XY S03 E03 Electric Kiss

 

AMANDA [after an all too brief kiss hello]: We still haven’t had our talk, ever since I’ve been busy trying to practice and prepare for a concert, and you helping Jessi settle in…when can we?

KYLE: Soon. I promise. [He rubs her neck and she leans back into him].

AMANDA: Mmm, that feels good.

Then she tells she still has headaches and he knows Latnok did something more to her. When he talks to Declan about Jessi moving in, it’s creating more tension and has to keep reassuring Amanda that he’s trying to make Jessi feel more comfortable. He wants to stay and keep playing as the exercise helps him to focus more on a solution.

DECLAN [laughs]: Solution to what? How to juggle two women?

KYLE: Not funny.

DECLAN [starts getting ready to leave]: Need a ride?

KYLE: I’ll walk home but thanks for the offer.

That’s when Kyle runs into Cassidy and Cassidy tries to convince him Latnok is one of the good guys.

KYLE: Good guys? Kidnapping, sedating my girlfriend, tampering with Ferris wheels to make them stop working—

CASSIDY: Wait, you think I did something?

Kyle looks at him as if he knows he did.

CASSIDY: I just paid the guy to stop it because my friend wanted to enjoy a quiet moment with his girl. [Cassidy smiles]. Worked didn’t it?

KYLE: Sounds to me you can justify anything you do.

CASSIDY: Kyle—

Kyle walks away but not before Cassidy tries one more time and hands him a business card.  
When Kyle goes back home he talks to Jessi about finding out what Latnok did to Amanda and when he tells Jessi he has to make sure she’s all right, he leaves the room.

JESSI: Of course you do.

When Jessi, Kyle and Josh go to her recital and sets up the scanner Amanda sees him and comes up to him.

AMANDA: Kyle? What are you doing here? Not that I’m glad to see you but, [she looks around, worried that one of the officials would notice him], it’s a closed rehearsal.

KYLE: Came to wish you luck.

AMANDA: Thank you. But you better go before someone sees you.

KYLE [smiles at her]: Okay, well then, good luck. [Then leans down to give her a kiss].

Kyle looks on as Amanda plays. She sees him and smiles and he smiles back. Soon Jessi joins him and when Amanda sees her, her attention wavers. As Amanda messes up her notes she gets up and walks off the stage. Kyle frowns in concern and goes after her.

KYLE: Amanda! Wait! [She turns as he comes up to her]. Are you all right?

AMANDA: Did I sound all right?

KYLE: No.

AMANDA: I’m nervous enough and yet I find her here, with you. You know how that makes me feel. Especially now.

KYLE: I’m sorry. I can explain.

AMANDA: Another explanation I have to wait for? Tell me now.

KYLE: Well, I—could it be tomorrow? [He’s thinking of all the data he has to input to find out what the scanner showed but the wrong thing to say if Amanda’s sudden angry look is anything to go by].

AMANDA: Are you blowing me off?

KYLE: What? [Not having a clue what that meant but knew it couldn’t be anything good].

She shakes her head at his clueless look and rubs her temples.

AMANDA: You know what? Since I’ve probably messed up any chance of being at the concert tomorrow night I’ll likely have the rest of my life now to hear ALL your explanations.

KYLE: Rest of your life? [He fears he is the one messing things up now].

AMANDA: Tomorrow, Kyle, and your explanations had better be good ones.

She glares at him and walks away; unable to deal with the fear of what he really had to tell her but the fear she may have lost her only chance at winning a scholarship and wondering why she wasn’t able to play like she used to.

When Kyle enters the data he collected and Jessi comes in she just offers to help and looks at him in concern when he rubs his eyes.

JESSI: You’re really going to tell her?

KYLE [pauses typing]: Yes.

JESSI: You’re worried.

KYLE [looks uncomfortable and begins typing again]: Yes.

JESSI: Think she’ll understand?

KYLE: Jessi—

JESSI: I know, that’s exactly what’s worrying you.

A beep sounds and they see Latnok did put something in her head. Kyle confronts Cassidy but he tells him only Latnok can help her. Kyle goes back home to figure out a way to help Amanda himself by using the flow and current of electricity. Jessi suggests to practice by kissing her. He refuses, saying it wouldn’t be right and instead practices on a bowl of oranges. Touching it and trying to direct the flow of electricity through his hands alone.

JESSI [looks around the room at all the orange gooey mess]: You’re making a mess.

KYLE: I know.

JESSI: My way’s better.

He just concentrates but another orange explodes when he zaps it too hard. Jessi looks disgusted at all the surrounding mess.

JESSI: You’re cleaning this up.

KYLE: Uh, huh. [He’s not really paying attention as he concentrates but ends up zapping another orange].

The front doorbell rings and Nicole answers it. It’s Amanda.

NICOLE: Amanda, hi. I think Kyle’s in his room.

AMANDA: Thanks, [she hesitates], Jessi wouldn’t be in there as well, would she?

NICOLE: Oh, I think I saw them together earlier…oh no, Amanda, that’s not it at all. There’s nothing going on between them.

Just then they hear Kyle come out arguing with Jessi.

KYLE: I’m not kissing you just to prove you right.

Amanda suddenly looks mad and suspicious and Nicole looks worried.

JESSI: It’s just science. Besides you just wasted a whole bowl of oranges, what next?

KYLE: I’m thinking.

JESSI: Well, keep thinking. Keep guessing about the voltage. The next time you kiss her you’ll be right and it won’t kill her.

Kyle looks up suddenly sensing Amanda.

AMANDA [sighs, knowing that look on his face by now]: Another thing you’ll have to explain?

JESSI: This should be good.

Kyle glares briefly at Jessi.

NICOLE [cuts in]. I think I’d like to know what’s going on too.

Amanda doesn’t like the way Kyle and Jessi suddenly look at each other as if to say “oh, oh”. Kyle nods and heads back to his room, or rather Jessi’s temporary room, Nicole, Jessi and Amanda following. Inside a big goop of orangy mess litters the floors and walls.

NICOLE: What is going on in here?

KYLE [takes up a wire and charges himself]. There is another way.

NICOLE [looks from one to the other]: Kyle? Jessi?

KYLE: It’s Latnok. They did something.

Nicole looks at Amanda in concern and suddenly Amanda has an awful feeling she’s going to know everything. But then that’s why she’s here. To know finally what is going on. So why did it suddenly worry her?

JESSI: We don’t have time for you to be squeamish, Kyle. [She walks over, grabs Kyle and kisses him full on the lips but no sooner does she touch him then she goes flying back against the dresser].

NICOLE and KYLE [together]: Jessi!

Amanda has her hands over her mouth in shock.

JESSI [just shrugs it off]: I’m fine.

NICOLE: No more of that. Either of you.

JESSI: He has to. It’s the only way. Isn’t it?

Jessi is too insistent for Amanda’s liking.

KYLE [busy thinking]: Yes. [Now that he knew the effect of the charge, thanks to Jessi’s impulsiveness, he realizes how he can control it]. If I use my hands to complete a circuit, the extra current will flow back through me. [He looks up at all of them, particularly Amanda]. I’m ready.

She was so not ready.

KYLE: I need to talk to Amanda.

JESSI: I think you should test it on me again. To make sure. [She smiles at Amanda hoping to get a rise out of her and sure enough, Amanda glares at her knowing exactly how much it would bother her to see her kiss Kyle].

Kyle sees Amanda look back and forth at both of them, puzzled, worried and scared and tries to reassure her.

KYLE: It’ll be fine now.

Nicole waves to Jessi to leave with her. For the first time Amanda’s scared to be alone with Kyle. Not what he’d do, well maybe a little, eyeing his hands buzzing with current, but more of what he’ll tell her.

KYLE: Trust me, Amanda. Please?

As always his concern for her calms her fears and she nods. He comes over, raises his hands and other than she making a slight gasp as he gently cups her face with the palms of his hands he lowers his head. She feels all warm and tingly and then he kisses her. Now her lips tingle and she can feel it all the way down to her toes. Even the tension in her neck fades away. When she opens her eyes she finds him looking at her with such love and caring her heart melts.

AMANDA: Wow. [The only thing she can think of saying].

He smiles. His charge is gone. His smile fades and then he tells her, everything.

KYLE: My biological father, Adam, was a very brilliant man. It all started with an experiment…

AMANDA [puts a hand over her mouth as he continues, then lowers her hand]: Wait a minute. [He stops]. They kept you locked in this pod? [He nods]. All your life? [He nods again].

She reaches out her hand and holds his hand in hers. He looks down at their hands then back at her as she gives him a tender if tearful smile. Now he's reassured she isn't looking at him differently like he feared she would.

KYLE: When Foss saved me and I woke up in the forest, that was my first memory. The first day of being alive and not knowing anything… [He continues as they keep holding hands].

Her thumb caresses over the back of his hand as he tells her how Zzyzx wanted him dead because he took information from them that is now locked inside his head. Then his discovery of how Jessi was like him. Her caressing movement stops when he tells her why he felt the need to show Jessi how they were alike. The day he almost lost her because she thought he was cheating on her.

AMANDA: Why didn’t you just tell her?

KYLE: I thought showing her would be more telling of how much alike we were.

AMANDA: You mean, seeing is believing.

KYLE [thinks on her words]: Yes. Another expression? [She smiles and nods].

Then he continues to tell Amanda how Madacorp used Jessi as an unwilling pawn to get the information in his head, and how it was he and Jessi who caused the black out of the city that day she was to leave for the conservatory in New York.

AMANDA [both incredulous and jealous]: So, you two can read each other’s thoughts?

KYLE: Yes, but only if we concentrate. [He can sense how hard it is for her to take it all in]. Need a break?

AMANDA: No. I’ll be okay. [She takes a deep breath]. I get the feeling the worst part is yet to come?

Kyle starts caressing her hand and nods before continuing on. Their clasped hands tightening as he tells her how, with Madacorp gone, Latnok has become the new threat. How they kidnapped both of them on prom night.

Nicole, Steven and Jessi are in the kitchen when they hear Amanda.

AMANDA [voice raised]: I was kidnapped?!

Cut back to Kyle’s room.

AMANDA: They kidnapped us? [She tugs her hand free and crosses her arms around herself as if she can protect herself from hearing more]. Who are these people?

KYLE: A group of humanitarians and scientists whose purpose is supposed to be working for the good of all.

AMANDA: Humanitarians? I don’t believe it. Humanitarians don’t kidnap people.

KYLE: That’s not all. [He can see her struggling and takes a deep breath himself]. They put something inside your head, some type of nano technology to block your memory of that night. It was supposed to dissolve. That’s why I had to use electricity to zap it.

Amanda shakes her head in disbelief and horror. Back in the kitchen, Nicole and Steven can hear her again.

AMANDA [voice loud and clear]: They stuck something inside my head and that’s what made me forget how to play? Who are these people?

Cut back to her. She raises a hand to the back of her head.

KYLE: Amanda, I’ll find a way to stop them. I promise.

AMANDA: No, this can’t be happening. [Fear suddenly grips her].

He tries to take her hand again to reassure her.

AMANDA [stands up]: No!

She suddenly feels violated and looking at Kyle made it worse. Yes, he was a victim too, and though it was irrational, she blamed him just then, for this Latnok group used her to get to him. At that moment all she could see was the pain and horror of having been experimented on.

He stands up with her. She backs away and runs out of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks. He follows her.

AMANDA [voice carrying into the kitchen]: My God! [She comes out of Kyle’s room]. No!

Amanda can’t take hearing anymore, she didn’t want him to comfort her. She is angry, scared and…angry! She rushes out, sobbing. Kyle goes after her, but when the front door closes, he just stands there staring at it.

NICOLE [comes up to him and puts her arm around him]: Give her time.

Kyle just nods as she rubs his shoulder in comfort. To keep his mind off Amanda he helps clean the mess he made in Jessi’s room before leaving to hear Amanda play, making sure she can now.

Amanda, back at home, locks herself in her room, holding her pillow and sobbing into it. All she could see were pods, Kyle floating inside it, men in lab coats looking down at him, then the image switched to her being strapped to a table. All images blurred into one mass of outrage that a powerful organization could do this to people. It wasn’t right. It was horrifying. Evil. And Kyle promised to stop them.

CAROL [outside her door, knocking]: Amanda?! What’s wrong? Did Kyle do something? You two didn’t break up did you? [Her voice sounding hopeful].

AMANDA: Not now, mom.

Kyle did something all right. Brave, courageous and dangerous. What information could he possibly have that these horrible people would kill and kidnap and violate others to get it? All of a sudden her innocent bubble exploded. She could no longer look at the world the same way again.

Carol hurries to where Amanda waits to go on stage, she has seen Kyle. Another mother and her daughter are there. Since Amanda is still silently crying, Carol decides not to tell her Kyle is here and hopes he won’t show up.

Kyle is walking up a flight of back stage steps and over a catwalk and looks down to see Amanda, her mother, and two others.

OTHER [to her daughter]: You’ll do fine, I just know it. [She looks over at how Amanda can’t seem to get it together].

CAROL [hands Amanda another Kleenex]: This boy has you so tied up in knots, I should never have allowed you to see him. I don’t know what he’s done to you but you are never to see him again.

AMANDA: Mom, [she chokes back a sob], I love him. He hasn’t done anything wrong. I’m, I’m just scared.

Kyle hears her and it gives him hope that she still loves him.

CAROL: And look what it’s doing to you. You can’t even concentrate to play…

Amanda looks away from her mother, torn and confused about all that she learned about Kyle. How he continues on, despite all his hardships, can she do less? All she can think about is him, what those horrible people might want with him and how they used her to get to him. When it’s her turn, she takes a deep breath and heads out.

OTHER MOTHER [can’t help gloating]: Mmph, that’s why I never let my daughter date. Too many distractions ruins the concentration needed to be a great pianist.

Carol looks miffed and turns away, looking on anxiously.

Amanda sits at the piano doing nothing for one brief second that felt like an eternity, feeling the keys beneath her fingers. Starting with a simple piece she grows confident and then plays her selection, and only then is she able to ignore her mom wringing her hands, the audience, and the fact that a scholarship rides on how well she plays. Instead, she plays for him. Plays as if it’s her last concert she’ll perform.

She plays with such passion that the other mother’s daughter speaks up in awe.

DAUGHTER: She’s fantastic. Experiencing life and its tragedies gives a pianist heart. I’ll never have that kind of feeling. [This time she’s the one sobbing with nerves and stalks off].

Carol looks at her daughter with new eyes. By then Kyle has followed along the catwalk and from above, timing it, drops a single red rose to land just as Amanda heads off stage.

KYLE [narrative, watches Amanda]: Again I felt her music call out to me and every beat of my heart answered. Though she had never played better, I could only hope the truth wouldn’t tear us apart. So I did the one thing I knew of to let her know I was there and heard her play. I dropped a rose at her feet.

As she picks up the rose that had just fallen from above she knows he’s here and is comforted.

AMANDA [smiles]: Kyle.

Carol comes up to her, looks at the rose then around the stage.

CAROL: How…where…? [She shakes her head as Amanda walks away with a dreamy teary-eyed look of love on her face].


End file.
